kanevafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ctrain1993
On admin rights here Yep, that's no problem. I'll make you admin here, and also bureaucrat so that you can make other people admins when you find them :) -- sannse (talk) 10:08, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Favicon and logo Basically, you have to have the files in the right format (.ico for the favicon and .png for the logo). I've converted both of them and uploaded them with the correct names: Image:favicon.ico and Image:Wiki_wide.png. To replace them, all you need to do is upload new copies with those names (and the right file type). Favicons are sometimes a bit slow to show, you may need to clear your cache to see it -- sannse (talk) 09:17, 30 April 2008 (UTC) what to do What exactly do you need me to do with my user page? And thanks for the promotion ;) well just do any thin you want with it add some persnal stuff, like ur fav games, what are ur hobbys, and just some stuff like that. Also no problem about the premotion you deserved it. 20:32, 8 September 2008 (CTR time) omg! Hello i have been a member of kaneva for ages, and my account has beenlocked by an administrater can you please add my email address bob362@hotmail.co.uk and can you please re enable my account bob362 on kaneva. My account name is bob362 an i have spent a lot of time as well as money on the game, can you please help me access the game i love so much. Please my account name is bob362.bob362. well ill see what i can do for ya but im only a regular member but ill see what i can do. the only reason that you account has been locked thou is that you did something wronge and i advise you to submit a ticet at the suppor center. heres where to go www.kaneva.com and then try to sign is with your e-mail and password once signed in then click support center at the bottem of the screen. if you are not able to sign in casue it says that its locked or for some other reason then you should be able to still go to support center. If all fails then make a new account and tell them useing that acccount. i hope you get you account back calvin1 clean up I hate to be a nit picker as I'm far from perfect on this matter myself, but can you try to clean up your spelling/presentation (Especially when creating articles). I don't mind fixing mistakes whether they're my own or not, but it seems even small entries from your end can be kind of over-saturated with them. Thank you and please don't take offense. yah lol sorry about that im just horable at that stuff ill try harder not to make as many spelling/grammer errors. When was the last update? Hi there. I am wondering if this whole wikia still gets updated. I would be more than happy to help update these pages so they can be more informative than they currently are. Thank you! 13:35, January 21, 2012 (UTC)Valxaria on Kaneva